Unsure
by WhenIHaveTime
Summary: Chizuru is secretly jealous of a relationship that Ryu has with another girl, though she is unsure who she is to him.


The rain fell down in thick drops, coating the windows and sidewalks as it went. Chizuru stared at the water that would trail down the window until it fell out of sight, then she would look to another. Ryu laid lazily on his bed, gripping the controller in frustration as his character would perish by the digital enemies. Finally after the 10th time he failed, he tossed the controller on the floor and climbed more onto the bed. He then looked to Chizuru, her eyes following the raindrops on his window with much concentration. He has seen this before. Whenever she paid attention to useless things, something was on her mind.

"Tell me." Ryu said sitting up to face Chizuru more prominently. She continued to watch a raindrop fall before replying.

"Tell you what?" Chizuru asked, her attention was still on the window. Ryu frowned from her lack of care to even look at him while he was speaking. He pulled the window up and slammed it back down, shaking all the water off the panel.

"Hey!" Chizuru shouted, now looking at Ryu with anger plastered on her face. Ryu only laughed at her cute fit of distress then rested his elbow on his bended knee.

"What were you thinking about?" Ryu questioned. He stared into her eyes to keep her sight on him. He was surprised to see her flustered from his question.

"Nothing." She simply stated and turned back to watch the cars drive by. He began to watch them too, taking note of how the rainwater would splash from the wheels. He looked at Chizuru's reflection from the window and how her eyes looked so unsure and confused.

"Chizu." Ryu called, a bit more firmer now. Chizuru snapped out of her trance and looked back at Ryu. He narrowed his eyes at her, silently telling her to tell the truth, but instead her own drops of water began to fall from her eyes.

"Chizu!" Ryu exclaimed, pulling her closer to his face. "Why are you crying, tell me what's wrong." Ryu commanded, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. Chizuru still didn't answer. Instead she tried to pull away from his hold, but was met with no luck. Ryu was quite strong, so trying to break free from him was a waste of energy and Chizuru knew it.

"Are-" Chizuru began until she caught a knot in her throat. She couldn't believe she was crying in front of her best friend. He must see her as a weak girl who needs to be saved all the time. Also, she didn't need to cry over what was on her mind, but with Ryu's intense eyes, he had manage to overcome her again.

"Tell me, Chizu." Ryu stated, his face determined to make her feel better.

"Are you and Hiromasa-san to-together?" Chizuru spitted out. Her face grew cherry red. She jolted out of Ryu's hold and avoided his eyes by starting at the window. Dear lord, look at her. It was like she was a different person, embarrassed and shy around Ryu, _scoff_

Ryu's heart began to beat even faster after the fact that Chizuru was sitting on his bed beside him. _Chizu is jealous, eh_? He secretly wanted to laugh out his lungs and pull her into a passionate kiss to answer her question, but he decided to have some fu- to see if Chizuru, for sure. felt the same way about him.

Ryu sighed. "Where did you hear that?" He asked calmly.

Chizuru froze, _He didn't answer my question, he dodged it._ She lowered her head down to look at her hands which were resting in her lap. Why did she do this to herself? She hated feelings like this, embarrassed in front of Ryu and the uneasy feeling she felt about the whole situation. So she decided to leave, and find out later by herself.

Chizuru turned and slid to the edge of the bed. She slipped on her sandals and began to stand up until she felt Ryu's rough hand grip on her shoulder. She didn't look back but tried to nudge him off of her.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Ryu said, sliding his hand down to the bed. Chizuru sighed and relaxed as she began to speak.

"I didn't hear it from anyone." She stated. "I was going around the school looking for you since you didn't show up where we said to meet, and I found you with Hiromasa-san on the staircase talking to each other.. alone." Chizuru said, her voice becoming quieter at the end. "So, I was only wondering if you were together now, and stuff." Chizuru babbled, swinging her feet back and forth.

Ryu held back his smile. He was feeling sort of special to hear that Chizuru was jealous over him talking to another girl alone. His heart sprawled when he watched her get flustered at the end, noting how these adorable moments were only seen by him. Though another question had sparked up in his mind.

"How would you feel if I was with Hinominu-san?" Ryu asked, already forgetting the girl's last name. Chizuru lowered her head again.

"I wouldn't ca-care. Do whatever you want!" Chizuru exclaimed. She stood up with her arms crossed, walking straight to the door.

"Don't you want to hear my answer?" Ryu said, standing up to rush after her.

Chizuru hestaited. Her hand was holding the door handle and she was two seconds away from leaving his room. Though she was curious about Ryu's relationship with that girl.

"We aren't together." Ryu finally said. "She confessed to me, but I denied her before she could go into detail." He finished with no remorse in his voice. Chizuru had unconsciously relaxed.

"But there is someone I love." Ryu added. Chizuru tensed right back up again. Her hand squeezed the handle more tightly. But then, she felt Ryu's touch once more. This time, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hips to his.

"I love you, Chizuru." Ryu confessed. "You are the only one I will ever love." He whispered so quietly, as if someone was standing right behind the door.

Chizuru turned around and hugged him tightly against her.

"You made me cry, you dummy." She joked and playfully punched his shoulder. Ryu snicked and returned her punch but with a little more strength, causing her to stumble on the bed. They both began to laugh harder until they both decided to end the day with a nap.


End file.
